Grim Friend
by AkumaKami64
Summary: Chara was never pulling the strings of the Genocides, nor was Frisk. Now seemingly free of their demon but robbed of their guiding hands, the pair try to continue in the first timeline they've been in control of in a long time. And yet, a new face in their journeys bring them confusion and...unexplainable joy. For some reason, Grim Reaper Junior has come to the Underground.


Grim Friend

I don't own Undertale or Grim Tales

Summary: Chara was never pulling the strings of Genocides, nor was Frisk. Now seemingly free of their demon but robbed of their guiding hands, the pair try to continue in the first timeline they've been in control of in a long time. And yet, an new face in their journeys bring them confusion and unexplainable joy. For some reason, Grim Reaper Junior has come to the Underground.

Beta: Dragon_Wizard91

Frisk lay in the bed of flowers as if it was their first time having fallen here. If they were honest, it felt like it had been ages since it was really their first time here.

They blinked numbly as they heard a noise; sobbing. Uncontrollable, _endless_ cries of sorrow and anguish. They leaned up and looked at the figure…their companion, their friend, their... _ **Partner**_.

The green-sweater wearing specter was kneeling amongst the flowers, screaming themself hoarse while tears rolled down their face.

Numbly, wordlessly, Frisk crawled over to the entity and gently brought them into a hug. Chara's red eyes shot up and stared at Frisk's face in shock while Frisk had their own solemn and tearful expression. They opened their mouth and a strangled, meaningless noise emerged before Chara buried their head in Frisk's chest and sobbed more, letting the living child console them and stroke their back.

"I'm sorry!...I'm so sorry, Frisk!" Chara screamed desperately, "I...I didn't mean to, I swear!"

"I know, it's not your fault," Frisk whispered soothingly.

"Yes it is! Frisk, I'm...I'm so scared...," Chara admitted, trembling as they wrapped their arms around their body, "I'm...already dead, but...that... _THING_ changed me! It... _It_...Oh my god, Frisk! How could I...How could I let It..."

"Chara!" Frisk yelled, shaking them by the shoulder until Chara's red eyes sought theirs, "It's gone. Whatever It was, It's gone," They reminded firmly, comfortingly.

Chara nodded weakly, absently placing a hand on their own right shoulder. "I know. I know, but... _ **He**_ is gone too," Chara reminded, their voice dripping with despair.

"I know," Frisk admitted, mimicking the action on their own left shoulder. "Whatever It was...I think got to Him first."

"Then It came after me," Chara acknowledged with a sniff, "Then you and then..."

Both of them sighed and said the word in sync, "Everyone."

"I...we...It hurt so many people," Chara recalled, hand over their mouth, "And It used me to do it."

"It used both of us, Chara!" Frisk reminded firmly, "It...if you're at fault, then so am I."

"...Frisk? Why do I feel so cold?" Chara asked with a sniff, "Why is there this frosty void in me? Is it because of...what It made us do? Because of the... **LOVE** I got? Or is it because He is gone too?"

Frisk's hand trembled as they rested their temple against Chara's, "Both, I think," They guessed before frowning, "Chara, I...don't mean to make this worse, but..."

"Frisk?" Chara asked in concern.

"Do...do I have my soul back? Really?" Frisk asked with a broken smile as their own tears finally managed to give way, "B-because I...I don't think I can walk out of here unless I know for certain that It isn't just going to just take over again and make me watch everyone we love die!" They sobbed as Chara embraced them, sharing their mutual sadness.

"It's there, Frisk! Your soul, it...It isn't holding your soul anymore, I swear!" Chara promised, almost desperately.

"How do you know...?" Frisk asked, struggling to believe in anything, "How can you know?"

"...I felt Him rip It out of us. He was so scared and sad, but...He was also angry. Really angry. With It," Chara said with a smile, "I...don't know what happened to Him, but He took It away before He left. I know that."

Frisk managed a tiny, broken smile at that, "You...think He'll be back? I...didn't notice Him for so long, but when I did, I realized...He's always been there, Chara. Can...we do this without Him?" Frisk asked softly.

Chara smiled the bravest one they could, "Frisk, He was not...He **IS** not your **DETERMINATION** ," They said encouragingly.

"...I never even knew who or what He was," Frisk said with a joyless smile.

"Maybe we'll get to ask Him, one day," Chara said, whipping both of their tears, "N-now come on, you crybaby. W-we might miss Toriel at this rate," they prompted.

Frisk smiled at the obvious attempt to distract from the mood, "...Is it bad I just want to stay here and keep resetting for a little bit?" Frisk asked with a weak chuckle.

"No, but...let's not. We might never leave again if we do that," Chara recommended as they floated off the ground slightly, allowing their spirit form to be led by Frisk.

The time-warping child took a shuddering breath as they got off the ground and started heading towards the gateway.

Chara smiled lightly, hoping that this all didn't end in more tears. That they could both try to make up for what that...Thing had done to everybody, over and over again.

 ***thud***

Chara snapped their head back to the flower bed. There had been a noise, they were sure, of a firm foot step amongst the flowers. Frisk continued walking, oblivious to their red eyed companion's worried, suspicious, almost fearful expression, 'Is it...Him? Or It?' Chara wondered to themself before slowly facing forward.

"Well howdy, Chara."

Frisk and Chara alike both froze at those words, that voice. How long had it been since they heard that voice, seen that face so clearly?

"Back again, eh?" Flowey asked with a smirk, "Took a bit longer this time, eh? I guess you're finally getting bored of this whole friendly thing. About time!" He cheered with his face turning sickly adorable for a moment.

 _'What? He...he doesn't remember what happened? He doesn't remember...us killing him? Everyone?'_ Chara and Frisk wondered in confusion as the latter numbly walked forward.

"Why that dumb look on your face? Did you fall weird this time? Oh golly, you didn't reset mid-vomit, did you?" Flowey quipped with a smug smirk as they came closer, "Umm, Chara? What are you-?!" He stopped as he found a pair of arms around his stem. Yet, he couldn't shake the weirdest feeling that...there was another set of arms hugging him too. He figuratively shook that feeling off before baring his fangs "Hey, what's the big idea, Idiot?! If you're not careful, I'll-..." Flowey stopped as he realized something even stranger, "...Are you crying?" He asked slowly, getting a nod into his stem as Frisk pulled back, smiling down at him, "What the fuck did I miss last loop?! Did you go in that creepy door? Fall in lava the first time? Suffer through too many of Smiley Trashbag's jokes?!" He asked, almost...disturbed by the sudden change in demeanor.

Frisk just smiled at him for a moment, before nodding to the gate where Toriel would be arriving soon. Despite not being a mute, Frisk liked being able to converse non-verbally, for some reason.

"Right, the old hag will probably roast me if she thinks I'm hurting you," Flowey acknowledged dryly, not wanting to get burned again. He turned back to Frisk and...froze with wide eyes, "Who.. _ **.?**_ "

Frisk and Chara were both suddenly aware that their trio was now a quartet.

Both of them turned to stare in shock of something they hadn't seen in ages: Someone they didn't know. Someone they didn't recognize. Someone... **new**.

He looked like a child, just a bit older and taller than either of them. He had pale skin and brown hair with a tuft of it hanging forward, wearing a sweeter hoodie and pants with tennis shoes, all black colored. Most distinguishing were his eyes, the left a deep blue and the right a cloudy grey.

He starred at Frisk curiously, almost like he was fascinated with them. They all looked on in shock for the longest time. It had seemed like ages since any of them saw someone new, making them almost unsure how to react.

Finally, the boy smiled happily at them. And for reasons that yet eluded them, Frisk returned it beamingly.

"...Who the _FRICK_ is this!?" Flowey yelled in confusion and annoyance.

 _"My thoughts exactly,"_ Chara muttered uneasily, despite the flower being unable to hear them.

The boy with mismatched eyes gave Flowey a shushing smile, motioning his fingers to the gate leading to the ruins. All three of them turned to see Toriel coming around the entrance, prompting Flowey to head underground. Frisk and Chara looked back at their new companion...only to find him missing.

 _"How the hell?!"_ Chara exclaimed in surprise as Frisk wore a sad frown, _"He just...vanished?! Does Sans have a flesh kid we didn't know about?!"_

"Hello? Are you alright?" A kind and motherly voice greeted them in concern. It really took Frisk everything they had not to burst into tears and embrace the figure they had called "Mom" so many times. "You must be so lost and confused..."

As Frisk " _ **met**_ " Toriel, the boy smiled softly from behind a tree as he watched them go, "Great, don't tell me you're another one that doesn't like talking, making everyone guess at what they mean," Flowey complained as he popped up behind the new arrival, who didn't even turn to face him, "You know, you're not fooling anyone with that smile of yours. At least, not anyone that matters," The soulless entity mocked with a wicked undertone, "Me and Chara _**know**_ you shouldn't be here, that you _**haven't**_ been here until _**this**_ loop. And that Smiley Trashbag? Maybe even the old fart himself? They'll know that there is something very...strange about someone, after all these time loops, that doesn't give them any deja vu. And the rest of those idiots? You're another human. Just think about it? Sure, a lot of them " _ **love**_ " Chara when they play nice and want to spare them, but that's what would make it so easy. _**After all, they have another soul they can go after now,"**_ Flowey continued on in his sweetly demonic tone.

"You love the sound of your own voice, don't you?"

Flowey blinked at that before smirking, "Oh, so you can talk!"

"Of course I can talk," The kid said with a smirk as he turned around to lean on the tree, "So, are you done monologuing now?"

"Hey, watch it bozo! I will tear you apart if you get lippy with me!" Flowey yelled in warning.

"No you won't," The boy countered with a grin.

 _ **"And Why Not?!"**_ Flowey asked with his full demonic face as he summoned up a dozen friendliness pellets.

The newcomer didn't look all that worried, wearing a small knowing smirk, "Because you're curious," He answered confidentially as the flower glared on, "You said so yourself, I'm not supposed to be here, I'm something strange, I'm something...that would be just too boring to kill right now. Right, Flowerboy?"

The two stared each other down for another moment before the pellets vanished, "Well, _golly_ , Mister! You certainly know me well! Hehehe," Flowey praised with a giggle, "Well, I certainly can't wait until you meet that annoying skeleton . He'll be _**soooo**_ confused, so alarmed to meet someone new."

"Trust me, you'll really like what I have planned for him," The boy assured with a chuckle of his own.

"Ohhhh! I think I'm going to enjoy this after all. Well, see you around, Oddeye!" Flowey called as he vanished underground.

"The name is Junior!" The dual-eyed boy called with a scowl, sighing as he found himself alone, "...Keep an eye out, Petals. You're not the only thing creeping about any more," He murmured before walking off...

 **End of Chapter**

Well, there wego,my first step into Undertale. Hope you all enjoyed this. Some of you that know both series will have a guess about what is going on.

Still, yes, The Prince of the Underworld, the Heir of Death himself is in the realm of Undertale...Yeah, they've never seen askeleton like him before- not that he looks like oneat the moment.

Any way, QTP: What is the IT and the HE Chara and Frisk refer to? What did the HE and the IT do? What is Junior doing here? How much does he know and how? What else is "creeping about" besides Flowey now? And how is everyone else going to react to this 'Reaper in Human clothing' as it were?

Until next time!


End file.
